


Everywhere at the End of Time

by guttedfics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Trans Hinata Hajime (Implied), but how do you think i felt WRITING this, for those crying in the comments, i apologize and love you, or more like ambiguous ending, this was not supposed to be that sad but apparently fate has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttedfics/pseuds/guttedfics
Summary: You remember for him until you don't have to anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Everywhere at the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> titled because of what i was listening to when i wrote this fic. would recommend you listen to any of stage 1-2 while listening, i like the feel of it

Whatever he's got fucks him up.Not- physically.No, he's just as frail as ever, sickly-looking and fragile.It's mentally that he twists and turns, both mind and memory churning in a vat of the unknown. 

Nobody really knows what goes on in there.Maybe that's for the better.Medication is neccesary.It is.It keeps whatever he's got (the nurse refuses to say what it is.It's not like they're in an actual hospital, after all.She hasn't taken any sort of oath, silent and secret.)at bay.

It's one of the worst cases she's seen, however.He looks on death's door at all times, even if he's nowhere near it.A young, healthy (vital wise) man in his early 20's. 

He says you're warm.He says it a lot.Probably forgets he's ever said anything.He says he likes it when you play with his mane of hair, detangling it, running your fingers through the long wisps of white hair that fades gently into cream the further it goes down.You make sure to remember he likes it- because he can't.You remember each and every time he lets out a happy noise when you rub your fingers into his scalp. 

You remember the sentences he likes hearing.Every time you ask him his name, he replies.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda, I'm 21 years old, and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."He rattles it off. 

Maybe it's muscle memory.You like to think he remembers.Or at least him saying it helps him.One day, you ask him who you are.He frowns for the first time in a while, his usual content expression fading. 

You rake another hand through his hair as he speaks."You come here a lot.The nurse tells me you're here every day."He seems to struggle with the concept."I... don't know your name.Have you told me before?"You sigh, long and fatigued. 

Another frown, deeper. You don't like the frown lines on his face."I'm sorry.I'm supposed to remember you, aren't I?I don't- I know _you_."He leans back against your chest, sighing. 

"I know you like braiding my hair.Your lips are soft, I remember that because you kiss me a lot."He turns to face you."And-"A long, pale finger prods your chest."You've got two scars.Right there, on either side.You call me by my first name.I always feel warm around you.You protect me."The finger retraces and trails up to your face, where it settles and his full palm cups your cheek.

You feel your face heat up against the cold palm of his hand."Tell me your name.Maybe I'll remember."The eyes that bore into you are sad-looking.Turned down and cloudy over months of being cooped up on a hospital bed with nothing but a tv and pure white everywhere you look. 

The answer dwells on your tongue, the words feel foreign."Hajime Hinata."He smiles and repeats it. 

"Hajime Hinata.I like that name.It suits you."He leans up and presses his cold lips against yours.For just a moment, you let yourself get lost on it.But he pulls you back to reality the same way he pulled you into your first kiss years ago. 

He lays back down in front of you.He wants you to braid his hair again."Hinata-kun."It's foreign.He says it every once in a while, you always remind him to just call you Hajime. 

"Hajime.It's just Hajime.You... don't have to call me by my last name."

The pale face crinkles into confusion."Hajime.Hajime..."His tongue tests it out, before looking between you and himself."Were we...?"He trails off.You know what he means."Yeah.We were.We- still are, to me at least."The crinkles fade, finally, and again, he cozies up next to you. 

He's still testing it."I'd like that, Hajime.You make me feel warm.It's so cold without you sometimes.I don't remember much but the cold."He's frowning again.You massage his scalp and it fades. 

"I know you kissed me.Before this.A long, long time ago." 

"I did." 

"And I kissed back, didn't I?" 

"Yeah." 

"And-"He struggles to remember.You can almost see the cogs in his mind turn."You said you loved me.And you said it again once.But not at that time."He reaches down past you.Not to you, but around to a cabinet you hadn't noticed before. 

"I remember you said it and-"He presses something cool into your hand."I wanted it too.There's blank spots sometimes.They fill in but it's not right."You look down at your palm. 

"A reminder, since you're so forgetful." 

The gold band's engraved with writing. _Komaeda Nagito._ You feel tears prick at your eyes.Gently, he pushes his own onto a slim finger, gazing at how the kanji fits together. _Hinata Hajime._

"You ask me who I am every day.Maybe this will help, Hajime."Once more, he curls up next to you.You bury your hands in his thick mane of white curls and kiss him.You can't even help yourself from doing so. 

"You better remember."You're not the forgetful one.But you promise him anyway. 

"I will."

You remember.He promises you he won't forget it either, so he doesn't look like a hypocrite.' _How could I forgot someone as wonderful as you?'_ he says. 

You remember.You remember until he comes home again.You remember until he utters your name umprompted.

You remember for him until you don't have to anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the kind words!! if you want to, come talk to me @/guttedfics on twitter ☺️


End file.
